El playlist de Leah
by july2012fan
Summary: Los sentimientos aveces son como un playlist de canciones


EL PLAYLIST DE LEAH

Leah P.O.V.

Mi vida es como una lista de canciones.

Capitulo 1:Me dejasté,y nunca podré olvidarte

(Melocos)

**Recordé,sin querer cómo era el tacto de tu piel**

**y sin duda aún te llevo en vena...**

**Duermo siempre en el balcón por donde te ví marchar**

**es invierno,y el sol no nos quema.**

Aunque diga que no te hecho de menos,y que no te quiero,mi amor por ti siempre será tan duro como una roca.

**Sigo pensando en vos**

**la pasión no se apagó...**

**no se acabó...**

**Añoro escuchar tu voz...**

**Derrotado y ganador,fue lo mejor...**

Ya perdí la batalla contra mi propia prima,pero tu corazón siempre estará en juego.

**Duele,muy fuerte,por poder rozarte una vez más...**

**he vendido mi suerte...**

**Duele,intenso,tanto que te has quedado a vivir en mi pensamiento...**

Me duele mucho pensar que nunca más te podré tocar como lo hacía antes y que nunca te podré decir "Te quiero".

**El reloj se paró,y la arena nos ahogó a los dos**

**pero el tiempo mereció la pena...**

**y yo nunca te conté que lloraba solo en el salón**

**cuál torero,en su última faena.**

Parece que soy una chica dura,fuerte,a la que no le importa nada,que no tiene corazón,lo único que soy es una chica con el corazón roto.

**Sigo pensando en vos, la pasión no se acabó,  
no se apagó...  
Añoro escuchar tu voz...  
Derrotado y ganador, fue lo mejor...**

Duele, muy fuerte, por poder rozarte una vez más  
y he vendido mi suerte...  
Duele, intenso, tanto que te has quedado a vivir en mi pensamiento...

Sigo pensando en vos, la pasión no se acabó,  
no se apagó...  
Añoro escuchar tu voz...  
Derrotado y ganador, fue lo mejor...

Duele, muy fuerte, por poder rozarte una vez más  
he vendido mi suerte...  
Duele, intento, tanto que te has quedado a vivir en mi pensamiento...

Recordé, sin querer, como era el tacto de tu piel...  
Sin duda, aún te llevo en vena... 

(Melendi,tu jardín con enanitos)

**Hoy le pido a mis sueños que te quiten la ropa**

**que convierten en besos**

**todos mis intentos de morderte la boca**

**y aunque entiendo que tu **

**tienes la última palabra en esto del amor.**

**Y hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda,que comparta**

**que me dé valor y arrojo en la batalla,para ganarla**

**y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas**

**no se asuste señorita,nadie le a hablado de boda**

**yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama**

**tu perro todas las noches,tu tregua cada mañana**

**quiero ser tu medicina,tus silencios,y tus gritos**

**tu ladrón,tu polícia,tu jardín con enanitos.**

**Quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza **

**quiero ser tu ircentidumbre y sobre todo tu certeza**

**Hoy le pido a la luna,que me alargue esta noche**

**y que alumbre con fuerza este sentimiento **

**y bailen los corazones**

**y aunque entiendo que tu**

**sera siempre ese sueño que quizás nunca podré alcanzar**

**Y hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda que comparta**

**que me dé valor y arrojo en la batalla para ganarla**

**y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas**

**no se asuste señorita,nadie le a hablado de boda**

**yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama**

**tu perro todas las noche,tu trgua cada mañana**

**quiero ser tu medicina,tus silencios y tus gritos**

**tu ladrón,tu polícia,tu jardín con enanitos**

**quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza**

**quiero ser tu ircentidumbre y sobre todo tu certeza**

**Y es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tus cumpleaños**

**quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño**

**quiero ser tu carnaval,tus principios y tus finales**

**quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males**

**quiero que seas mi tango de gardel,mis octavillas**

**mi media luna de miel,mi blus,mi octava maravilla**

**el baile de mi salón,la cremallera y los botones**

**quiero que lleves tu falda y tambíen mis pantalones**

** Tu astronauta,el primer hombre que pise tu luna**

**clavando una bandera de locura**

**para pintar tu vida de color,de pasión,**

**de sabor,de emoción y ternura**

**siempre que usted que yo no tengo cura**

**sin tu amor**

(James Arthur,Impossible)

**I remember years ago**

**someone told me i should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**i did**

**And you were strong and i was not **

**My ilusion,my mistake**

**I was careless,i forgot **

**i did**

**And now when all is done**

**There is nothing to say**

**You have gone and so effortleesly**

**You have won**

**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all,I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on sky line **

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible**

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible 

**N/A:Me apetecía hacer un fic más corto después de los nueve capitulos que tiene el anterior,en este fic he querido reflejar el dolor que siente Leah atraves de mis canciones favoritas como por ejemplo:**

**Pensando en Melocos**

**Tu jardín con Melendi**

** James Arthur**

**También me han faltado algunas canciones como:**

**Sin ti no soy Amaral**

**Nadie como La Oreja de Vangohg**

**Otra vez la vida me ha sacado a La Oreja de Vangohg**

**Someone like Adele**

**We are never never getting back Taylor Swift**

**I knew you are Taylor Swift**

** Avril Lavinge**


End file.
